1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, for use in an information retrieving apparatus, for controlling the storage of record addresses corresponding to data to be retrieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In information retrieving hardware, there is already known a method of storing the address of retrieved data i.e., the data being retrieved or data to be retrieved, or a record coinciding with the i.e., the data used for retrieving data in an exclusive address memory, and then temporarily interrupting the procedure or successively reviewing said record address. In the conventional retrieving method, however, only one record can be extracted in a step, and the extraction of plural records on a real-time basis is extremely difficult without a amount of hardware.
In an information retrieving apparatus equipped with an external memory, such as a magnetic disk, the extraction of desired information has been achieved by first transferring a large quantity of information from the external memory to a main memory in the central processing unit and retrieving the desired information from the main memory. A real-time retrieval of the information read from the magnetic disk only allows the extraction of a single record per access, so that in an application requiring plural records, there will be required as many as there are records to be retrieved acesses to the external memory. Such a real-time retrieval requires a correspondingly prolonged period of time.